Just a Heart Torn in Two Kakashi RomanceSeason 2
by LunaBelleTheVampyre
Summary: kay this is the second season of my kakashi story, lunaxkakashi ocxkakashi ocxdeidara


My name is Luna Belle, no not Belle anymore, it has been changed to Tomoshibi to help hide who I really was so the leaf ninja's couldn't find me, or my child, Karei. Turns out I was pregnant and didn't realize it when I had left Konoha that dreadful night.

Karei was a cute little girl that I already knew was going to grow up into a beauty, just like her name represents. The only sad thing was that she looked so much like her father, Kakashi Hatake. He doesn't even know about her, and I don't think he ever will. He had gotten mad at me the night I had left, saying I was betraying my village, and now I am pretty sure he was right, because little did I know before hand I knew now.

I was helping the Akatsuki, for the leader of the group and his partner were the leaders of the village I now fought for, Amegakure a.k.a Village Hidden in Rain. And I have been helping them for the past two and a half years, and man have those past years sucked.

Amegakure was a poor and gloomy village that didn't have many people, and it seems as though it never stops raining. It has affected my way of life and seemed to always fit my mood lately. Dark and depressing, at least that's how I was when I wasn't around my little bundle of joy. Another thing was with the high security here I was always being watched by someone, under the orders of Izumi who got the orders from Leader.

Oh how I regretted leaving the leaf to join the rain now. I didn't want my child growing up amongst war and destruction, and from what I've heard the Fourth Great Shinobi War was going to be taking place soon. The thing about that was I was to do whatever Izumi ordered me to do and when I fought I had to go against leaf ninja, the very ninjas I had helped train for years. The very heart and soul of the village I had betrayed.

You may be wondering why I just don't go back to Konoha, well the problem with that is the fact that they won't let me leave the village unless it's for a mission I had been assigned to do, and majority of the time that happens I'm paired up with one of the nine Akatsuki memebers, normally that would be Deidara.

So this is how my life has turned out since I had left my one true home, and it was truely the worst thing that could have happened to me, and my daughter. But I'll push through and try to make this the best I could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

_Back to Two and a Half Years Ago_

"Why did you say that to her? Why didn't you tell her to stay here?" Rose yelled at me, tears streaming down her face as her balled up fist slammed into the dirt over an over again.

"Why should I have? She wanted to leave, it was her choice not mine. She turned her back on everything here. The people she had fought to protect, you, and even me. What did you expect me to do?" I asked, still angered about what had happened earlier that morning.

"You should have made her stay because you love her, remember what you had been telling me earlier-" Rose had started to say until I cut her off.

"I don't think I ever loved her and don't bring that up ever again," My voice faltered slightly while I thought about what I had told Rose yesterday.

Rose glared at me and said, "Oh don't give me that crap, you were totally and completely in love with her. And you know what I won't ever let you forget about her, even if you try cause I know that you were going to propose to her soon."

I decided not to say anything else and just turned and started to walk away, my hands in my pockets. Sadly Rose was right, I do love Luna, and hopefully she was right in choosing to go with Izumi. With that thought I now realized what I had said to her earlier wouldn't help her whats so ever if she ever felt like coming back. She's probably glad she left after those cruel things I had said to her.

Then images faded in and out of my mind, but the one that stayed there and never moved was the one of what her face looked like when I had said that I didn't love her. It was so hurt, could I really cause that much damage to her with such simple words. Why hadn't I told her that I loved her instead, maybe she would still be here, with me.

As I thought about it my hand played with the small velvet box that held the engagment ring I had bought for her earlier in the week. Most people probably would have returned it, but I decided against it just so I could be reminded of her as the days went on.

_Back to the Present_

'So it's been two and a half years since Luna had left huh, wonder how she is.' I thought as I woke up, my eyes instantly making contact with the dusty velvet box on my nightstand.

"Hey!!!! Kakashi-kun, you said that you'd watch little Yuuku-kun while Iruka-kun and I went shopping!" Rose yelled as she entered my house.

I could hear the little toddler's cries already, so I made a mental note to lock my door before I went to sleep. I growled as I thought, kids could be so annoying. Then I dragged myself downstairs, rubbing my eyes in the process.

"Okay, let me see him," I said, holding my arms out as I yawned.

Rose just set her son down on the floor and looked at me before saying, "Two years and a half today."

"I know, do you miss her?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Of course I do, she was my family, the question is do you?" Rose retorted.

I sighed before saying, "I do miss her, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"That's good, it's a sign you're moving on, which you need to do, now I need to get going, Iruka-kun is waiting outside for me, see you in a few hours, Kakashi-kun," She said and lightly kissed my cheek before running outside, leaving me in the room with only her child.

I looked down at him, his brown hair stuck up in random places while some of it curled down around his face, almost in his purple eyes. He looked a lot like Rose and a little bit like Iruka. I smiled at him which caused him to smile back, showing off his two growing front teeth. Slowly I bent down to pick him up only to have him stand and waddle off fast until he was behind the couch. I laughed and crawled on the floor as I followed him in a small game of tag.

'This is going to be a long game,' I thought as the toddler continued to run around the couch, with me behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luna's P.O.V**

I awoke to Karei screaming loudly. I growled as I covered my head with my pillow. This was the third time the lightning and thunder had woken her up in the past two hours. I had gotten maybe a total of four hours of sleep and I knew I was going to have to report in to Izumi in a couple of hours.

Finally I got up, my head pounding from the high pitched wails coming from the small girl a room away. My house was even smaller then the one I had in Konoha, it only had five rooms; two bedrooms, which one was mine and the others Karei, one bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen. Besides that there were holes in the ceiling that let the water leak through. I needed to ask Izumi for a new house or something, cause this wasn't healthy for my little girl.

Finally I made it to my little girl's room, she was curled up in a corner of her bed, leaning a head on the wall while she wailed away.

I hated seeing her like this, so I quickly sat down on her bed, pulling me legs above the short guard rails that helped to keep her in her bed while she moved around in bed. "Come here, Karei-chan, mommys here," I said, patting my lap as I yawned, the gray skies making me even more tired.

She looked at me with tears in her purple eyes, which she got from me, as she crawled slowly to me and onto my lap, whimpering in the process.

"Shhh, it's alright, I won't let the big bad thunder and lightning bullies hurt you baby," I said, wrapping my arms around her head that seemed to slowly fit with the size of her body. My fingers combed through her silver hair that she normally kept in pigtails.

"Mommy I scared," She cried as lightning flashed and was followed by an eruption of thunder, causing her to shove her head even more into my chest as if trying to escape from this world.

I frowned while glaring at the sky. "It's alright, I'm right here," I cooed, lifting my daughter up slightly so I could lay down next to her on the small bed. "Just go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," I continued as I let her use my chest as a pillow. Then I watched as she quickly fell asleep, her body slowly moving until she was comfortable on top of me. As I started to doze off a drop of water landed on my forehead. "I really need to get us out of here," I said to myself covering my face with my hand.


End file.
